Ca fait un an
by Fantony
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "It's been a year". Hey, Sherlock… Ca fait un bail… Ca fait un an, en fait… Drôle d'anniversaire, si tu veux mon avis… Enfin, voilà, je t'ai apporté des fleurs. Des iris bleus, tu vois ? C'est la première fois que j'achète des fleurs pour un homme. Les gens vont encore jaser, hein ? Le cimetière, un an pile après Reichenbach. Léger slash ou profonde amitié


**Plot****:** Traduction de ma fic "It's been a year". _«Hey, Sherlock… Ca fait un bail… Ca fait un an, en fait… Drôle d'anniversaire, si tu veux mon avis… Enfin, voilà, je t'ai apporté des fleurs. Des iris bleus, tu vois ? C'est la première fois que j'achète des fleurs pour un homme. Les gens vont encore jaser, hein ? » Le cimetière, un an pile après Reichenbach. Très léger slash, peut aussi se lire comme une profonde amitié._

**Note****: **_Je suis nouvelle dans ce fandom et le dernier episode m'a brisé le coeur, même si je sais que Sherlock n'est pas mort. Je peux malheureusement comprendre ce que John doit ressentir, puisque l'année dernière, j'ai vu mon mari tenter de se donner la mort tant de fois. Je l'ai vu se trancher les veines sous mes yeux alors qu'il s'était enfermé dans la voiture, je l'ai vu étranglé avec un jouet de notre fils…etc. Et puis il y a eu la dernière fois… Il a passé trois semaines en soins intensifs. Tous les organes vitaux étaient atteints. Il était dans le coma la plupart du temps, mais en est sorti vers la fin, sauf qu'il était presque entièrement paralysé et ne pouvait plus parler. Deux jours plus tard, son état s'était fortement d__égradé et j'ai dû donner mon accord pour le « débrancher ». J'ai tenu sa main, et je l'ai regardé pousser son dernier souffle. A travers cet OS, je souhaite exprimer ce que j'imagine John en train de traverser après Reichenbach : la douleur, la colère, la culpabilité, le déni, l'incompréhension…_

* * *

**CA FAIT UN AN… **

« Hey, Sherlock… Ca fait un bail… Ca fait un an, en fait… Drôle d'anniversaire, si tu veux mon avis… Enfin, voilà, je t'ai apporté des fleurs. Des iris bleus, tu vois ? C'est la première fois que j'achète des fleurs pour un homme. Les gens vont encore jaser, hein ? » Il rit nerveusement, puis se mordille la lèvre inférieure et son sourire s'évanouit.

« Un an… C'est dingue… Est-ce que c'est court ? Est-ce que c'est long? Je n'arrive pas à dire… J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Quand je te revois en train de tomber, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Quand je pense à toi en train de sourire… C'était il y a une éternité. Dans une autre vie… » Il marque une pause et pousse un long soupir. « Je sais que je ne suis pas venu te voir souvent… Enfin, je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis… tu sais… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. Je ne t'ai pas oublié ou quoique ce soit, pas du tout, crois-moi ! Si seulement tu pouvais voir comment… Peu importe… C'est juste… Eh bien… Je sais que c'est bête, mais j'espère encore secrètement que rien de tout ça n'est arrivé. Que je n'ai pas vu ce que j'ai vu ce jour-là. Que c'était juste mon imagination qui me jouait des tours, ou que tu as simulé ta propre mort comme Irène l'a fait par le passé, et qu'un jour, tu débarqueras dans le salon comme une tornade en t'exclamant, _John, il me faut une enquête !_

Mais lorsque je vois ton nom sur cette pierre tombale… Ce nom qui désormais me glace à chaque fois que je l'entends ou que je le lis… Ce nom que je ne supportais plus de voir traîné dans la boue… Quand je vois ton nom sur ce morceau de marbre noir… Tous mes espoirs s'envolent. Ca rend ta mort réelle. Palpable. Et ça rend les choses encore plus difficiles.

_Le temps apaisera ta douleur. _

Je jure que le prochain qui me sort ça, je lui fous mon poing sur la gueule ! Le temps est un salaud ! Il ne guérit rien du tout ! Ceux qui disent ça n'ont de toute évidence jamais perdu quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient vraiment ! En fait, plus le temps passe, plus tu me manques. Plus ça fait mal. Et simplement parce que j'arrive à prononcer ton nom sans que ma voix ne tremble, parce que j'arrive à sourire à nouveau, les gens pensent que je vais mieux, que j'ai remonté la pente. Mais ce n'est qu'un masque. Un masque que je m'autorise à faire tomber seulement quand personne ne regarde.

_La vie continue. _

C'est ce qu'ils me disent aussi. Ouais, c'est sûr. La vie continue. Le monde tourne toujours, et pour info, oui, la Terre continue à graviter autour du Soleil, je dis ça comme ça, hein ! Et le chihuahua de Paris Hilton arrive encore à dormir la nuit. La vie continue, mais _ma_ vie s'est arrêtée. C'est comme si elle n'avait plus aucun sens. Parfois, je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de ma vie _d'avant toi_. J'ai l'impression que tu as toujours été là. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu. J'ai l'impression que nous avons grandi ensemble. Que nous sommes allés à la fac ensemble. Que tu m'as suivi en Afghanistan. Comment je faisais pour vivre sans toi ? Comment je gérais l'ennui? La solitude? Je ne faisais que _survivre_, et tu m'as fait _vivre_… Je te dois tellement…

Ma plus grosse erreur est de t'avoir considéré comme acquis. Je pensais que l'on vivrait à Baker Street pour toujours. Je pensais qu'on aurait vieilli ensemble et que tu serais devenu un vieux grincheux qui tricherait encore au Cluedo. Et puis tu es parti, et je me sens comme un petit chien perdu.

Ca fait un an, Sherlock, et je suis terrifié à l'idée de toutes ces années que je vais encore devoir passer sans toi…

Mme Hudson n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais donner tes affaires à une œuvre de charité. Que ça m'aiderait à passer à autre chose. Mais c'est hors de question ! Je ne laisserai personne toucher à tes affaires. Et de toute façon, je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir envie de passer à autre chose.

Je sais pas… Ca me rassure que toutes tes affaires restent là où elles étaient. Ca me donne l'impression que tu vis encore là. La seule chose dont je me sois débarrassé, c'est le cerveau qui était dans le frigo. Tu comprends pourquoi, j'imagine. Mais à part ça, ta brosse à dents est exactement là où elle était, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu la mettais à chaque fois dans le pot de clous de girofle, le livre que tu étais en train de lire est là où tu l'as laissé et je me fiche que tous les gens qui utilisent nos toilettes me demandent à chaque fois pourquoi je lis un bouquin sur la taxidermie, et ton violon…

Eh bien, ton violon reste désespérément silencieux. Oh, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour t'entendre jouer à nouveau ! Je ne pense pas te l'avoir déjà dit mais… Tu te souviens, le jour où on s'est rencontré, tu m'as dit que tu jouais du violon lorsque tu réfléchissais, et tu m'as demandé si ça me dérangerait. Ben… ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. C'est exactement le contraire en fait. J'adorais quand tu en jouais. J'adorais entendre les melodies bien sûr, mais j'adorais aussi te regarder. Il y avait quelque chose de si grâcieux dans ta façon de jouer. Tu semblais flotter dans ta propre bulle, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que tu n'avais plus conscience du monde qui t'entourait.

Cela m'a pris deux jours pour trouver les partitions que tu as écrites. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutaient dans la notice du micro-ondes ?! Oh, au fait, cette petite fouille m'a aussi permis de mettre la main sur des cigarettes cachées derrière la reproduction de la Nuit Etoilée de Van Gogh ! Je pensais que tu n'avais plus de cachettes secrètes ! Sale menteur !

Sinon… Pour les partitions… J'ai d'abord pensé les amener dans une école de musique, et demander à quelqu'un de les jouer pour moi. Et puis j'ai changé d'avis. Ca va sembler très égoïste, mais je n'ai pas envie de les partager avec qui que ce soit. Je veux les garder pour moi. Toute ma vie. Je suis quasiment sûr que certaines ont été composées pour Irène –les plus tristes-, et qu'aucune n'a été écrite pour moi, évidemment, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Le truc, c'est que je n'avais jamais touché d'instrument de toute ma vie, ce qui était plutôt un problème si je voulais à nouveau entendre les mélodies mais que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un les joue pour moi. Ouais, ouais… j'avoue… Je me suis inscrit à des cours de musique privés. Pas besoin de te foutre de moi, ok ? Et oui, je sais qu'il me faudra des années d'entraînement avant de pouvoir jouer tes partitions, parce que c'est vachement dur de jouer de ce truc, putain ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai tout mon temps, et je ne sais pas quoi en faire… Oh, et ne t'inquiète pas ! Je n'apprends pas à jouer avec ton violon. Je me suis acheté le mien. Je sais très bien que sinon, tu m'aurais dit que j'étais une insulte pour ce pauvre instrument. La vérité, c'est que je n'y aurais pas touché, de toute façon. C'était le tien… Toi seul peux en jouer…

J'ai aussi gardé ton écharpe. Cette satanée écharpe. Elle est vieille. Elle fait des bouloches. Et pourtant, pour une raison qui m'échappe –hey, je n'ai pas ton cerveau, hein !—tu y tenais énormément et ne t'en serais jamais débarrassé. C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais porté celle que je t'avais offerte lors de notre premier Noël ensemble. Enfin, en fait, si, tu l'as portée quelques jours, et puis tu m'as dit que tu l'avais perdue. C'est pas vrai. Elle est tout en haut de ton placard. Je le sais depuis le début, mais je n'ai jamais rien dit parce que ça me faisait déjà plaisir que tu la portes quelques jours. Normalement, quand tu n'aimes pas un cadeau, tu ne te gênes pas pour le dire tout haut, et avec ton tact légendaire, ahem… Alors ça voulait dire beaucoup pour moi…

Enfin, cette écharpe est désormais couverte de sang séché qui ramène d'affreux souvenirs à la surface, mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à la laver. Elle a l'odeur métallique du sang, mais elle sent encore ton après-rasage. Au vétiver. Je t'ai toujours dit que j'a vais horreur de cette odeur. C'est toujours vrai, n'empêche que ça me manque de ne plus la sentir. Alors, parfois, je ferme les yeux, et je renifle l'écharpe. Et alors pour un instant très court, très éphémère, j'ai l'impression que tu es juste à côté de moi.

Oh, je sais très bien ce que tu es en train de te dire… Que je suis trop émotif, et que tu trouves ça plus que ridicule. Mais tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre, Sherlock !

Si tu n'avais pas mis un point d'honneur à te tenir à l'écart de toute émotion, alors tu ne m'aurais jamais fait ça ! Tu n'aurais pas été ce sale égoïste qui a sauté du toit de St Bart. Tu y aurais réfléchi à deux fois et tu aurais pensé à la peine que ça allait me causer ! Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé tout seul, Sherlock !

Oh, j'aurais voulu ne jamais être blessé à cette putain de guerre ! J'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir rencontré Mike Stamford ce jour-là ! J'aurais voulu ne jamais accepter de devenir ton coloc' ! Je regrette tellement le jour où tu as croisé mon chemin, Sherlock Holmes ! »

John enfouit son visage dans ses mains et éclate en sanglots.

« Pardon… » Il dit, une fois qu'il parvient de nouveau à parler. « Oublie ça… Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je disais… Je ne regrette pas ce jour-là. Pas du tout. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, et au lieu de pleurer ta mort, je devrais me réjouir d'avoir eu la chance de te connaître… Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Tu me manques tellement…

Je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé seul… Mais je m'en veux encore plus d'avoir laissé tout ça arriver…

J'étais persuadé que ce disaient les gens ne t'atteignait jamais, j'étais tellement sûr que tu avais « divorcé » de tout sentiment, comme tu le disais, que ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tu puisses être aussi affecté par ce qui se passait… Oh, Sherlock… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu… Si seulement… Si seulement je t'avais prêté plus d'attention… Si seulement j'avais su voir derrière le voile de tes yeux…

Alors je ne serais pas tombé dans le piège de l'attaque de Mme Hudson… Je serais resté à tes côtés… Si seulement j'étais arrivé une minute plus tôt à St Bart'… Si seulement j'avais trouvé les bons mots… Au bon moment… Alors peut-être que tu n'aurais pas sauté…

Si seulement je t'avais dit à quel point tu étais important pour moi… Combien tu comptais… Combien je croyais en toi…

Bon sang, je me sens si mal, Sherlock ! J'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour te sauver. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je n'y suis pour rien, que ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Personne ne comprend. Et la culpabilité ne me laisse jamais de répit…

Et je suis fatigué… Je suis si fatigué, Sherlock… J'ai tellement peur de dormir… A cause des rêves…

A chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je te vois tomber. Encore, et encore. Et puis il y a ce bruit. Ce bruit affreux et terrifiant de ta tête qui heurte le sol. Et puis ce sang. Tout ce sang. _Ton_ sang… Et puis… Plus rien… Le néant… Le vide…

Parfois, les rêves sont plus plaisants. Tu souris. Tu me traites d'idiot ou me dis que je suis ennuyeux. On enquête tous les deux. Tu analyses. Tu résous. Brillamment, comme toujours. Tu oublies ton caleçon. A Buckingham Palace ! » Il sourit tristement. « Et puis le réveil est encore plus difficile. Parce que le rêve semble si réel que je m'attends presque à te trouver assis sur le canapé, en train de lire le journal en robe de chambre, et je t'entends me dire _Un café. Noir. Et deux sucres._ Je marmonnerais _Oui, merci, et toi, tu as bien dormi aussi, Sherlock ?_ et je préparerais le café malgré tout.

Mais l'appartement est vide. Comme mon cœur. Comme ma vie. Le smiley jaune que tu as peint sur le mur me sourit inlassablement, comme pour me narguer. Pour se moquer de ma misérable existence.

Oui, je sais, je parle trop, et tu as horreur des gens trop bavards. Ca te fait perdre ton temps. Ca t'empêche de réfléchir. Ouais, ouais… Je sais… je sais tout ça. Alors je ferais mieux de me taire, hein ?

Je veux juste que tu saches qu'avant de te rencontrer, je me sentais déjà terriblement seul, et maintenant que tu es parti, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul de toute ma vie. C'est étonnant comme une seule personne peut te faire te sentir entier, comme s'il ne te manquait plus rien d'autre dans la vie, non ? »

Sa voix se brise et ses yeux s'emplissent à nouveau de larmes.

« Au revoir, Sherlock…

Je t'aime… »

John renifle profondément, salue la stèle de la tête avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

Sous un grand chêne près de la tombe, une grande et fine silhouette sombre n'a rien perdu de la scène. Tremblant de tout son corps, Sherlock Holmes se laisse glisser contre l'arbre et s'assoit dans l'herbe. Chaque inspiration lui brûle les poumons. Les derniers mots de John résonnent dans sa tête comme un étrange mantra. Personne. Personne ne lui avait dit ces mots-là auparavant, et il était absolument certain que personne ne les lui dirait un jour. Sa carapace se brise en un millier de morceaux, et il a l'impression qu'une main invisible est en train de lui broyer le cœur, lentement.

« Je… t'aime bien aussi, John, » il murmure, tandis que sa vision se trouble. Du dos de la main, il essuie les larmes qui menacent de couler le long de ses joues. Il n'y a qu'avec John qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler ses émotions.

« On se retrouvera. Un jour. Je te le promets… »

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus**_** :) **

**Publié le 28 avril 2013**


End file.
